


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(42)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [42]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(42)（文：十甫）

“Jamaes Anderson在日本境内身亡，你们到底要如何向世界卫生局交代？”

听流川突然开口说话，铿锵有力地指出山泉健一一众即将面对的难题，趁机转移了他们对自己的专注力，樱木不禁在心里暗笑，「真是狡猾的狐狸……」

他岂不知道爱人的狡猾，尤其是在关键时刻，他的狡猾更发挥得淋漓尽致。这一招挑拨离间果然厉害，樱木笑着看山泉健一与高头窝里反。

正寻思着如何找机会一举制服两个人时，突然接收到流川的“吩咐”，「白痴，待会儿趁山泉健一与高头闹起来时，你赶快冲出去，听到没有！」

樱木一愣，连忙望向流川，见他望着自己的眼神竟是那么无惧。

「狐狸果然打算牺牲自己……」樱木心中揪动。他对着流川坚决地摇了摇头，「无论如何，我决不会丢下你的！你打消你的歪主意吧！」

把目光从流川身上收回，并快速扫过了离会议室门口不远的角野、仙道父子以及相田姐弟时，“咦？”

樱木突然发觉，当所有人的注意力都转移到山泉健一与高头的身上时，会议室内竟悄悄起了异常变化……

倏地，他觉得全身乏力，手指也微微颤抖起来，一如嗅到醋时的反应。

可是，空气中并没有飘浮着醋味呀，到底怎么一回事？

然后，他看见被睏绑着的相田姐弟，身体突然歪倒。接着，是角野。仙道父子也难以倖免……一一坐倒……

樱木茫然地看着他们一个一个倒地，思绪竟变得空白一片，根本不能集中。

会议室这一刻突显的变化，很快就让流川发现了，而争执中的山泉健一与高头也发觉了，然而，已经迟了……

“为什么我的腿不能动了……呀…手……手…”只听高头突然大声惊呼，接着就无声无息了。那两个人──山泉健一与高头，先后倒在地上，晕死前还不明白怎么会如此。

「白痴！快冲出去……」流川倒下前一刻，对樱木“怒吼”！

这一声“吼叫”，唤回樱木的集中力。他转头望向流川时，发觉他摇摇欲坠，连忙展开双臂，将流川抱在怀里。

“狐狸，狐狸……”樱木拍打着流川的脸颊。见他的眼珠子在眼皮下滚来滚去，却不张开眼。

不禁感到心慌，将流川抱得更紧。

才一阵子，樱木就恢复冷静。他快速地环视周围，发现除了他以外，其他人都晕死过去。这个状况，予他而言，是非常有利的。虽然他此刻的身体状况正快速变糟，但他还是有能力完成他的任务……他还有时间……

然而，他舍不得呀……

目不转睛地看着怀里的流川，樱木探手入袋。

当摸着Jamaes Anderson交给他的微型电脑时……

倏地，樱木低头吻住流川的唇。

很深很深地吻着。

「狐狸……我捨不得你呀……」

只要一启动Jamaes Anderson的电脑，他与流川就会永别了。可惜分别在际，他连一句告别的话也没办法给流川留下，唯有留下他眷恋的一吻。

咯登！咯登！

由远而近的皮鞋声，沉重有力，根本不介意别人察觉皮鞋的主人的来临。

这么嚣张的宣誓，足以证明，皮鞋的主人早已掌握了会议室内的变化，此刻，是来察视结果。

樱木离开了流川的唇，挺直了身躯准备迎接即将来临的变化。他不可惜自己没有把握刚才的时机完成任务，却可惜自己不曾吻够。

手指，轻轻地摩挲着流川的唇角；眼睛仍然眷恋着流川晕睡的脸容。

待皮鞋声不再响起时，樱木才心不甘，情不愿地抬起头来。

“怎么是你！”樱木吃惊地脱口而出。

来者不是别人，竟是仙道──彰。

只见他脸上挂着一贯懒洋洋的笑容，“是我！好久不见了。”

樱木对他点点头后，转而将眼睛放在他手上抱着的那个人的身上……

半晌，樱木问道，“她怎么啦？”

“死了！”简短的回答，却突然洩露了仙道心中的悲痛。

他蹲下身体，轻轻将手上的尸体放下。

苍白的脸容，已转成紫色的嘴唇，竟无损她生前的美丽，她，就是死去多时的山泉铃奈。

仙道爱怜地抚着山泉铃奈的头发，“她很美，对不对？她是最美的。”

樱木点点头，“是，我知道！很早就知道了。”

“可是，我不知道。一直都不知道。直到现在才发觉，你说，我的眼睛是不是瞎的？”

对于仙道的问话，樱木没有回答。因为答了也是枉然。

“恋爱中的人都是瞎子”，这一句至理名言，只要经历过恋爱的人，都会明白个中滋味。恋爱的时候，眼中所见只有情人的好，情人的美，即使有再好的，再美的人在身边，也会视而不见。

“不对……我没有瞎，我看见了，我真的看到了……可惜，我没有时间……”突然，仙道喃喃自语起来。随即，就站了起来，转身走向山泉健一和高头。

“喂！你要干什么？”樱木觉得仙道有一点反常，便放下怀中的流川，跟在仙道身后。

仙道转头望了他一眼，笑了笑说，“把这几只恶狐狸绑起来，怎么，要来帮忙吗？”

樱木见仙道从怀中摸出被捲成球状的绳子，咧嘴大笑，“好！但先申明，不准把我那只狐狸绑起来！”

“动手吧！”仙道将手中的球绳抛给樱木，然后走向仙道父子。

当他将仙道父子一一拖到樱木的身边时，樱木已将山泉健一与高头绑得扎实，并将他们的手枪踢得老远。

樱木瞄了一眼仙道父子，问道，“喂！这两个人跟你有关系吧？他们也姓仙道的……”

“呣！是我父亲和大哥。”仙道简短地答道。并将角野丢在樱木身旁。

“你确定要将他们绑起来吗？”樱木再次问道。

仙道笑了一下，耸了耸肩，“你可以不绑，但你若被他们绑起来时，别向我求救。”

樱木听了，二话不说，快手快脚地将仙道父子和角野绑了起来。

“呼！搞定！”樱木拍了拍手，然后用手背抹去额头的汗，「没想到，绑几个人就累成这个样子……我真的不行了吗？」

慢慢踱回流川的身边，蹲了下来，“喂！你有没有办法弄醒狐狸？”

仙道这时候正蹲在相田姐弟身边，听了樱木的话，既不点头也不摇头，好像没听见似的。

不一会儿，就听见相田弥生的声音，“彰！真的是你吗？你来救我的吗？”

仙道不理会相田弥生，转而对相田彦一说，“你们躺着休息一阵子后，晕眩与呕吐的感觉就会自动消失。”

“仙道彰！你快放了我们！”相田彦一对仙道吼道。

“我不会再让你接近铃奈的。你死了这条心吧！”仙道边说边转身走向樱木与流川。

相田姐弟面面相觑，均从对方的眼中看到恐惧。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木接过仙道手上的瓶子，在他的指示下，将瓶子放在流川的鼻下。

过了一会儿，流川就缓缓张开眼睛。

见流川醒转，樱木高兴得将流川立刻拉起来。

流川一把推开樱木，“白痴！晕！”说完就不理樱木，重新躺下，闭上眼睛。

“狐狸！你怎么啦？哪里不舒服了……”樱木边说边在流川的脸上乱摸。

流川捉住樱木的手，“没事！中了麻醉剂过后都会有晕眩和呕吐感，躺一下就好。”

“那你躺一下吧，我去看看仙道搞什么去！”樱木用另一只手拍了拍流川的脸后，便欲站起来。

然而，被流川握着的手依然握着，根本没放开的意思。

樱木望着流川的眼睛，那双晶莹的眸子里闪烁着他熟悉感觉，也是他最依恋的泉源。

「陪我。」

“好。”樱木坐了下来。

将樱木的手覆盖在自己的脸上，流川重新闭上眼睛休息。

脸上，传来的是樱木的体温；鼻中，嗅到的是樱木的味道……流川感到心安。

刚才睁开双眼时，第一眼就见到樱木在眼前，他不禁狂喜。天知道，他多害怕一张开眼睛，就得接受与樱木永别了的事实。

感受着樱木的手在他发间的轻抚，流川思绪汹涌。

终于，下定决心。

「白痴……以免节外生枝……现在快把资料毁了吧……」

樱木的手停止了抚动，而流川也在此时张开眼睛。

两个人，一个躺着，一个坐着，静静地对望。

也不知过了多少时候，樱木咧嘴一笑，然后从袋里拿出Jamaes Anderson的微型电脑，在手中掂了一掂后，递给流川，“你替我毁，好吗？”

流川这时候，已坐了起来。望了樱木半晌，伸手接过那部微型电脑。

“怎么做？”流川尽量让自己的声音显得平静。

“很简单，只要将……”

“老二！你到底想干什么！我可是你亲大哥呀！”突然，一阵暴喝打断了樱木与流川的对话。两个人不约而同望向发生事端的方向。

只见仙道半举着一管注射器，笑着说，“没什么，我只想让你们尝尝铃奈的痛苦。”

「原来是解决私人恩怨。」流川心下释然，扭头对樱木说道，“白痴，我们继……”却发现樱木此刻脸色大变，额头更不断渗出冷汗……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月16日22:29:47在“N2”发表


End file.
